


Sussex

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gardens & Gardening, Kissing, M/M, happy ending after 70 years of pain and torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: He'd wanted flowers, and to never be alone.





	Sussex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there must have been a moment where we could have said no](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294451) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



If you like, reblog on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/165952178849/sussex-quietnight-captain-america-movies)!

**Author's Note:**

> My deep and heartfelt gratitude to magdaliny for setting such beautiful stories loose into the world.


End file.
